Strong love
by KittyBlackwell
Summary: Doyle's girlfriend in fury from that that has made Doc, it goes on base to Drew what to revenge it and her family.     Contains bloody scenes


All began so innocently, and in due course has outgrown in the big feeling. Kitty lived in the huge estate together with the the uncle, the house where they lived, was on the remote island in England and though they were Englishmen, they had laws. All native have got over for a long time in a city, only Kitty and her uncle Alan remained to live on island, the girl helped the uncle with his workshop, and all was silent, while to them on island there has not arrived one person. He was the old acquaintance of her uncle, he was called by Leonidas Van Rook, known Dutch criptozoologyst, he was engaged in studying of unknown animals as Kitty too was fond of a science, she has interested mister Van the Hand, and he has offered her work. The girl has looked at the uncle, the uncle has told to her that he won't have not enough help of the niece, but she should learn the world behind island side-altars. Kitty has agreed to go to Holland together with mister Van Rook, there all and has begun, she has got acquainted with his son – Doyle, the guy with fire red hair and extraordinary blue eyes, both persons for all this time could fall in love with each other. In the evenings they dreamed of the future life, it were innocent and pure dreams.  
>- Surprisingly, he looks as the hooligan, but at him a shower of the romanticist, Kitty thought. So has passed two years, Kitty and Doyle were still unseparable, as if different sides of the same coin. Once Kitty has arrived to him to the house where he lived at the sister. Kitty was necessary to pretend to be that she isn't familiar with Doyle, but to hide the feelings wasn't possible.<br>- KITTY, you that was clamped? Doyle has asked the girl.  
>- Simply for the sake of your native I try to constrain myself, the girl has answered.<br>- With TH you has fallen in love for your openness, that you don't hide yourself under masks, you shouldn't hide yourself, Doyle Kitty has told. He was right, feelings to hide not probably, and there is nothing to hide behind modesty masks, Kitty for itself has solved. Once they were at home, Kitty has wanted to weld tea for Doyle, she has gone on kitchen and began to search real for tea. The girl began to rummage on all cases, but tea there hasn't appeared.  
>- Where at you tea? She has asked Drew.<br>- What? That hasn't understood.  
>- TH that was incorrectly expressed, to me is necessary black real tea and a lemon, Kitty has firmly said. As it has appeared, Drew didn't resemble at all the keeper of a home, and the healthy food in her house hasn't appeared.<br>- You feed the brother with this muck, you the bad mistress, have told Kitty Drew. Kitty has returned to a room where Doyle sat.  
>- Dee, you represent, your sister of the house doesn't have tea so I will run quickly in shop and the purchase, try not to choke, when I wasn't present nearby, she has told to Doyle. Kitty knew that her beloved is sick, Van of Hands has told about it to her, the guy had sick lungs though on him you will not tell, he such cheerful, even with the dreadful disease.<br>Kitty has run in shop, and a minute later has returned therefrom with tea and lemons.  
>- This all for me? Doyle at Kitty has with astonishment asked.<br>- For whom else, I know, each time when we with you watch film, about Henry's life the eighth you represent yourself on his place, and I have solved, per day to make from you the king, Kitty has smiled. The girl all will showed to Doyle as she loves him, and tried to do all for him.  
>- It is not necessary your diligence, the Dock has told to her.<br>- The love costs much, I love very much this fellow, and I try to use the best efforts that he would be happy, Kitty has told. Here all were cold as ice, except Doyle he was живее all of them, they haven't mentioned him, his soul is pure and innocent, as his dreams. In a minute Kittt stood in a doorway with a tray full of tea, she has been dressed in a Japanese kimono.  
>- TH has brought tea to your majesty, she has told to Doyle. Doyle has looked back and has seen before itself Kitty in an unusual image, it hasn't surprised him, she any more so puts on the first year, when wants to present to him the love. The girl has sat down near to it, and has stretched a cup of tea.<br>- Here, take, but drink carefully, he hot, Kitty has told.  
>- That, it is better hot, than cold, Doyle has smiled. He liked tea made Kitty, he has asked one more cup.<br>- Take, how many you want, you the king, have smiled Kitty.  
>- Has given to drink me an ambrosia, I feel immortal, he has told.<br>- Fairly to admit, I don't know how to cook an ambrosia, it simply tea with a lemon, the girl has smiled.  
>- TH I know, the ambrosia doesn't exist, Doyle has smiled. Doyle has sat down near to Kitty, to him it was pleasant that she loves him.<br>- You know, when I the first time have seen you, I thought that you the same bore, as well as my sister, but you absolutely another, have told he to the girl. Kitty has been surprised, such to hear about itself, but she hasn't taken offense.  
>- In addition, I also the girl as you see, and I am engaged in usual maiden affairs, Kitty has smiled.<br>- I also love you for it, that you the girl, gentle and fragile, and with you to me is much cozier, than with the others, Doyle Kitty has told. Kitty admitted to him that to her too cozy is with it, feeling him warmly near to itself, despite that life has deprived him, he was живее all live, and loved life even about the illness. They haven't noticed, how have fallen asleep the friend on friends, she lay on his breast and listened to his breath when the girl has opened eyes, she has seen before herself Drew - We should talk, she has told politely Kitty. Kitty carefully put away from Doyle's breast also has gone after the his sister (if it is possible so to say).  
>- TH that I disturb your idyll, I here only because of Doyle, me here that doesn't hold, have told Kitty.<br>- Than you to him have paid what he with you? Has asked Drju. It has slightly guarded the girl, in person Drju wasn't drops of love to the brother, she with the husband saw in him only a hindrance.  
>- Such sum at you won't be, even if you and your native will sell soul to a devil, Kitty has told.<br>- Nevertheless, how many you to him have paid? Has asked a rough voice. It was the Dock, Kitty he was opposite, his one eye reminded Judas Iskariota's eye, as if two-faced Janus.  
>- TH has paid back him with love and care, and it to you when it will not be possible to make, Kitty has answered. The girl was going to go to a room to the beloved as to her have called.<br>- To you not the pair, has told Dock.  
>- As well as you, and if though one hair will fall from his head, I will make, so the dog the guide is required to you, Kitty Dok has told.<br>Threats Kitty haven't worked, when Kitty in search of new researches has left the house of Drew, these swine, have attacked Doyle and have beat him within an inch of the life, having broken him both hands, and having pierced him something sharp, to the girl they have told that he has left, but Kitty him hasn't believed, and having armed with support of Leonidas Van Rook began to search for the beloved, and has found. The guy was on a hair from death, but his cheerfulness was stronger than the most fierce death, he was in a clod, is strongly rumpled, but is live. Kitty saw, how the old fighting general suffered, looking at the crippled son, and itself couldn't in  
>It to believe. The pain in a shower Kitty could be appeased thirst to sweep, and this revenge will be terrible, it is revenge of the broken heart.<br>- TH him warned, but he has gone too far, it is time to show that happens with my enemies, Kitty has whispered.  
>- You about what? Has asked Van of Hands her.<br>- An eye for an eye, tooth for tooth, all of them will die at me, Kitty to him has told. The weapon for a revenge has been picked up. Kitty took a Japanese sword, and has smeared with her poison of a royal cobra, suddenly she has maliciously smiled.  
>- TH warned it is not necessary to rise on a way at my love, and differently awake in a tomb, they haven't obeyed me, now will pay with the lives. That Kitty could love that has died, now there was that that that another has lost revenges. Kitty has bared an edge as soon as has entered into the house of Drew.<br>- Your Doyle is dead, what for you here, Drew has smiled.  
>- No, happens so that life wins death, he is live, even when to him is very sick. I here what to pay a tribute to your house, Kitty is protected, has smiled. Drew has risen in a fighting pose, but one blow of a sword, and Drew writhed on a floor from a pain.<br>- That you feel a pain, from poison of a royal cobra there is no antidote, Kitty has grinned. Дрю began to beg the girl about mercy, but that has thrown to her in a trace that let doesn't pretend to be innocent, and that the blood she will wash away the sins. The turn has reached and for husband Drew, Kitty has prepared for it a special portion to sweep.  
>- No, regret them, all of them that at me are, Drew has begged.<br>- Everything that is, speak, know at me after all too once all was, I had a guy, beautiful such, you know him, after all you together have beaten him, and now he suffers, to him and so it is sick, and here also you two, your entreaties won't help me, Kitty has told. On noise send Dock together with the son, they have seen, how Kitty towered over a body of Drew holding a sword in a hand.  
>- Kitty, you! The Dock was surprised.<br>- You know, I have solved, call me Nemesis, I revenge for the love, Kitty has smiled. The dock has tried to stop Kitty, but she has appeared where more strongly him, one wave of a sword, and the Dock head lay on a floor.  
>- KITTY for what? Zak has asked the girl.<br>- It they have beaten your uncle as speak, don't cause harm to another, Kitty has smiled. Kitty has returned to chamber to Doyle, he still was in a clod as it is sad that such kind guy has paid for that kindly that he has made to people.


End file.
